Bella and Edwards Arranged Marriage
by Mishelyy
Summary: Im not posting this story up anymore so for the rest just visit NiColiee shes in my favorite authors.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie. **_and BTW this is a story NiColiee started and I cowrote! :) [We took turns writing]_

Bella's grandpa and Edward's grandpa were the closest of friends. They were so close that they agreed that their first granddaughter would get married to his first grandson. So when Bella turned 17, she learned that she had to get married to the prince of Forks!

Usually when teenage girls hear that they are to marry a prince, they would go babbling to their friends about it, full of excitement. But Bella was different she was practically the opposite of a teenage girl. She never gave interest to all these "girl, boy drooling" subjects. This doesn't mean Bella is some tomboy or lezbo. She was just plain.

But back to the prince of Forks, Bella doesn't only have any interest in this but she hates obnoxious people. She hates cocky people, people who think they're literally, the best. So when the thought of marrying a prince came to Bella's mind she already knew she disliked the idea.

Charlie and Carlisle; (Bella and Edward's grandparents) now have another job, which is not only to plan their grandchildren's wedding but to have them at least be friendly to one another. They knew one thing; it's not going to be easy.


	2. First Visit

" Bella sweetheart, will you please just come and say hello?" Charlie pleaded. Edward was waiting with his grandfather at their mansion just a mile away from Bella and Charlie's house, which is at Phoenix, Arizona. Edward was taking a vacation from Forks to find a spouse in order to be king.

Bella didn't want to go to Edward's mansion but her grandpa kept on begging to the point that he almost went down on his knees. But of course she stopped him and then she agreed to go to Edward's mansion.

Bella and Charlie arrived at Edward's mansion around noon just in time for lunch. She really didn't want to be there so she told Charlie that she'd go to the bathroom. She asked some of the maids to point out where the bathroom was. She kind of got lost in the big house and didn't know where she was going and then BOOM! She bumped into someone

"Uh! Why don't you watch where you're going?! You worthless klutz!"

She turned around to see a terribly handsome young man getting up and walking away from her. She didn't even get to say something insulting back!

_What a jerk. _She thought

She got up and started looking for the bathroom again. This time she found it. 1 hour later. She could hear Charlie's voice calling for her "Bella!" he sounded mad and embarrassed. Then she heard another male voice calling her. But who was it?


	3. Introduce

So Bella quickly got up from the couch in the bathroom, which she has been sitting on for a while (just to kill time) She opened the door to find Charlie and the king. Carlisle. "Bella what could you be doing in the bathroom for an hour?!"

"Umm bad stomachache." Bella was a terrible liar, so Charlie and Carlisle could see right through her but didn't bother to ask any more questions. Bella rushed back to the tearoom angry that she had come. _I should've just let Charlie go on his knees for all I cared _Bella thought to her self. Bella entered the room with Charlie and Carlisle following her. She saw the prince stand up and get ready to introduce himself. Bella could feel her self blushing hot red. But this was perfectly normal for Bella except that this time she didn't even know why she was blushing! She looked at Charlie, whose eyes were very confused, then she looked at Carlisle ,which she has seen maybe once or twice but she's seen him in a lot of old pictures with Charlie. Then Bella remembered what she was here for. She was so close to vomiting but she forced her self to look at the third person. Bella slowly turned her eyes but suddenly not just her cheeks were turning red but her eyes were burning with fury. The third male standing there was the same handsome jerk who insulted her earlier.

As Charlie and Carlisle began to say what this jerks name was Bella gave a big roar and bursted out the room. She had not only left Charlie confused but also Carlisle but of course not Edward. Charlie went running after her and then he finally caught up to her.

"Bella! You stop fooling around! What's with you today? First you take a whole hour in the bathroom and now this?" Charlie yelled

"Nothing is wrong with me! The one who needs fixing up is the "prince" !" Bella said.

Carlisle was behind Charlie and there you see a small figure behind the two grandparents trying to hide. But only in a matter of time Carlisle and Charlie turned around to look at Edward. Edward straightens his back,

"If this is about my misbehavior earlier, I'm truly sorry." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Misbehavior? Well, we'll talk about that later." Carlisle said.

"Well I may just go to the bathroom and sit there for an hour again." Bella started walking to the bathroom again. Charlie grabbed her arm, "There's no time for jokes, Bella."


	4. Home

Charlie and Bella arrived home. She marched up the stairs and went up to her bedroom. Charlie didn't even bother to say good night to her, he knew that she wanted to be alone. Bella changed into her pajamas and went to bed. As she lied on her bed, she thought about what happened tonight. That handsome jerk prince and her embarrassing Charlie in front of the king and the royal family. It was a disaster. But there were some good things that happened. Like her hearing Carlisle yelling at Edward for his misbehavior. She certainly enjoyed that, except for the fact that Carlisle and Edward caught her eavesdropping. The king didn't mind much, but Edward did. He looked at her with cold, dark eyes. The phrase _if looks could kill_ ran through her mind. **(That's from Twilight!) **She shook all thoughts out of her head and decided to just go to sleep. She woke up the next morning to hear the voice of Charlie calling her.

"Bella! Bella!"

_Uh! What now?! _She thought

She walked down the stairs sleepily and said,

"Yes grandfather?" while yawning.

"Go take a shower and get dressed, the royal family is coming over." That woke her up with a jolt.

"The royal family's coming here?! To our home?!"

"Yes. Now please hurry Bella I still need your help to clean and cook."

She went upstairs, took a shower and put on one of her best dresses. She went downstairs and started to help Charlie cook and clean. They weren't rich so they didn't have any maids. So that meant that they had to do everything themselves. After an hour or two later they were done and the doorbell rung almost simultaneously. Charlie was so nervous he was sweating and she could almost hear his heartbeat. He went up to the door and opened it.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Propper Introduce

He greeted them with the warmest smile he was capable of and said

"Hello! Welcome to our home." Carlisle came in followed by Esme, Edward, his sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and his brother Emmett with his wife Rosalie. Bella was very interested in all these pretty people but she couldn't care less once she remembered they were all related to the prince.

"Hello Bella. I'm Alice, please ignore Edward's rudeness." The short girl said to her. Bella just gave a fast smile. One bye one all siblings of the prince introduced themselves and then it was time for the prince himself. He had to appropriately introduce himself this time. Edward slowly walked up to her while there was an awkward silence in the small house.

"I'm Edward…hello." Edward then looked up at her after that.

"Hello you already know me, I'm Bella. Remember? The klutz." Bella said to him. Edward's eyes were just like two fireballs glued onto his face now.

"Okay lets get to breakfast before this gets physical." Carlisle said.

Emmett, Edwards brother, quickly pushed Edward towards the kitchen after everyone. Charlie started surving the family some pancakes while everyone had their individual conversations. Bella got to know each one of them and they were all very decent. Except for Edward, of course. He did try to be friendly except for now Bella keeps ignoring him. So Edward just gave up. So by the end of the day Bella learned a lot about each one of them. Carlisle was very polite and caring. Esme; very nice and responsible. Alice; similar to Esme but smaller and very sweet. Jasper; quiet and observant but still friendly. Rosalie; snobby but friendly when she's forced to. Emmett; very tough and independent. Edward; well…. You already know. Bella knew all of them were nice in their own little ways but one other thing was all of them were trying real hard. Trying for the best of Bella and Edward. Trying for the wedding not to be a disaster. IMPOSSIBLE.


End file.
